A Stitch in Time
by Fire Daughter
Summary: On the eve of Samhain, four young women and two young men are on their way to a costume party, when a wrong turn across campus causes them all to wind up in ME. Chaos and hilarity ensue when six different personalities collide with those around them.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except my travelers. All characters belong to Tolkien. This is a mix of book and movie verse**.

**Prologue:**

"Caela, knock it off. Don't you dare, woman. AAARGH!" These outraged cries came from none other than a five foot six inch college student, with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Abi Martin, the victim of the one and, thankfully, only Caela Grey, objected loudly to the ministrations going on with her hair. The slightly shorter, blue-eyed red head was too busy to notice her victim's annoyance; or she just didn't care.

"Caela, what are you doing to her? I can hear you both from next door." Walking in on her neighbors, the dark haired woman with ever-changing eyes leaned in the doorway with arms crossed. Moira arched an eyebrow at the scene before her. "Usoa, I think you better come in here."

Stumbling into the room, another dark haired woman with brown eyes this time, stifled a laugh at what she saw. "Well, I knew we were going to a costume party, but I never expected this."

'This' was Abi Martin wearing a red Ao Dai with slits up both sides to allow free movement and black slacks. Caela tried adding hair jewels, but Abi wouldn't cooperate. She only relented so far as to allow a small tiara that everyone, except Caela, would wear. Her eyes were lined in gold with glitter swept across the lid. To add a final touch, Moira gifted her with a necklace with the runic symbol for safe travel. Her work with horses warranted this particular symbol.

Not a totally unlikable combination, but certainly not one favored by someone who balks at the thought of wearing eyeliner. Glaring at her unwanted guests, her grumbling ensued until, at long last, a cry of triumph erupted from her enemy as she studied her handiwork.

"Will you just stop it already? I didn't hurt you and it will wash off at the end of the night. Besides, how often do you do this?" Gathering her supplies, Caela Grey stood back and looked at the room's two new occupants as if she just noticed they were there. "Oh, hey. Come for your hair and make up to be done?" Apparently she did not notice Moira and Usoa had already done their hair and so forth.

Usoa, dressed in the garb of a Daughter of Avalon, wore an ivory, red and gold sari with a jewel in her upturned hair. The beaded charm around her neck, reminiscent of the ones the other three young women wore, was a symbol of creativity. Moira didn't trust giving her a symbol for energy. It may not be a good idea since the girl seemed to have it in spades.

Caela decided to opt for a peasant look, complete with snarled hair and ash smudged onto her face. The bodice of her raw cotton dress was black with the skirt being a forest green. Moira gave to Caela the runic symbol for peace and happiness.

However, what the three young friends did not know was Moira had woven another rune into the necklace, hidden yet in plain sight. Health and protection spells were gifted to the three and graced the pendant Moira wore with her blue and gold sari with the tiara matching Abi's.

"Well now, are we ready to go or what?" Not waiting for a reply, Abi slipped on her soft leather boots and made her way to the door. Quickly, the three remaining occupants of the room gathered their belongings and headed to the Green.

The Green was a field surrounded by a courtyard of stone. Each year, at Samhain, the fires were lit and those in attendance honored the dead through song, story, and dance. The honor of the opening song fell upon Moira's shoulders this year. Choosing Usoa as her partner, they chose an old Basque ballad in reverence of those who had gone before. Checking to see if her necklace, a rune for guidance and knowledge, was in place she beckoned to her friends.

"Come on, we're going to be late. Usoa and I must begin the ceremony." Walking ahead as fast as her costume would allow, Moira lead her friends to the point in which Caela and Usoa would meet their boyfriends.

Walking over a knoll, it wasn't long before the four young women were met with the sight of two men standing in shadow. Usoa and Caela's excited cries caused their two companions to wince and cover their ears.

"CRAIG!!" Usoa took a flying leap at the dark haired man dressed in Arthurian garb, complete with a shield and horse. "I thought you were going to meet us at the Green. What are you doing here?"

Laughing, Craig Kristoff, Usoa's boyfriend of two years, swung her around before setting her back on the ground. His horse, Chakra, stood by calmly as her master and mistress shared a kiss and embrace. The six foot two inch man with shaggy blond hair and laughing grey eyes was the perfect counterpart for Usoa. As a History Major, he was able to keep Usoa grounded when no one else could.

Caela's response was similar, except she leapt at her boyfriend of eighteen months. The six foot, olive skinned man with auburn hair and green eyes lifted Caela from the ground by her waist. Holding her close, he left a kiss on her temple. Adam Mc Cleod was a third year medical student and Craig's roommate.

Stepping back, Caela got a good look at his blacksmith's costume. His white cotton shirt, black leather arm guards with matching leather jerkin complimented his toned body wonderfully. Reaching behind him, he gathered his horse's reins. Merlin, Chakra's older brother stood calmly, waiting for Adam to place Caela on his back.

Walking forward, Abi grabbed Usoa and Craig's hands and said, "Okay Lovebirds. It's time to go. We're late enough as it is."

Moira nodded in agreement. Walking towards the couple, she held Chakra's reins as Craig lifted Usoa into the saddle. Looking at her companions she said, "Come, we have very little time. The Ceremony is set to begin in a few minutes. We'll be there just in time."

Walking ahead, Abi and Moira led the group across the field. Entering the Wood, a small forest on the campus ground, Caela made an executive decision and pointed the small group towards a detour she and Adam had discovered a few weeks earlier.

"Caela, no. We are sticking to the main path. We're late enough. I don't want to spend the night wandering in the Wood."

"Oh come on, Abi. All we do is turn right and go straight through the tree line. Abi, where's your sense of humor? Wait," Caela paused and added, "scratch that. Where's your sense of adventure since we all know you don't have a sense of humor?"

"Caela's right, Abi. Craig and I ride through here every weekend." Adam patted Abi on the shoulder as she crossed her arms and sighed.

"Fine, but if we get lost, I'm going to hit all three of you."

"All three who, Abi?"

Abi spun around and replied, "The boys because they ride here every weekend, and you," She pointed her finger at Caela, "because you suggested it. Now let's go. I'm in a dress, I have make up on, and I want out of it as soon as possible."

Laughing softly, Usoa turned to Moira and said, "Me thinks someone is a little cranky."

"I heard that!" Abi called over her shoulder.

Laughing, the group walked in the direction indicated by Caela. As they neared the wood's natural arch, the horses began to get antsy. Usoa threw herself over Chakra's neck as she reared at the entrance. Adam gave Merlin's reins to Moira and went to help Craig calm Chakra.

Abi turned to Caela and said, "I told you we shouldn't have come here. What could have scared the horses so bad?"

"I don't know, but I think you were right about us not coming this way. Maybe we should go back." Usoa suggested from the back of her horse.

"No, we've come this far, we may as well go the rest of the way. What do you think, Moira?" Adam asked.

Patting Merlin on his sweating neck, Moira thought and replied, "Let's keep going. The horses seem to have calmed down. Come on, we're almost out."

Walking at the back of the group, Moira pulled out a small pocket knife she used when she gathered wild herbs. Her small garden was out of the mint and lavender she used for many of her teas and poultices and she liked the small clumps she found in the surrounding area. Going to where she knew a patch of wild mint grew, she bent to retrieve a handful when she noticed something peculiar about this place.

"Moira, are you coming?" Abi had looked behind her and noticed Moira bent over a bunch of weeds, looking all around her feet and the base of the tree. "What is it?"

"The mint, the mint I use for my teas and such is gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'? Maybe you aren't looking in the right place." Craig added when he and Adam stopped to see what the girls were doing.

"No, she's right," Usoa urged, "Remember, we went mint gathering for Moira when she was sick. It should have been right here."

"I told you this would happen! You," Abi called as she made her way over to the boys intent of smacking them, "it's all your guys fault. I told you we should have stuck to the path, but would you listen, no. Good job you three." Walking away, she sat next to a tree and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thank you, Abi, for slapping my boyfriend. Maybe we should just let you stay here. Did you forget he is a trained tracker and hunter?"

"With all due respect, Caela, but his tracking skills didn't keep us from getting lost, now did they?"

"Be quiet, all of you," The softly spoken order came from Moira as she looked in the sky. "I hate to break this to you, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…"

**I hope you all have enjoyed the beginning to the oncoming madness. Reviews make me happy...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own our six friends from our time. All original LOTR characters belong to the great genius, Tolkien.**

**Chapter One**

Moira's comment was met with silence, which suited her just fine. It would give her more time to think. As she was about to mark the tree next to her, the wind shifted and she was surrounded by the smell of wood smoke.

Turning to Adam, she asked, "Do you smell that?"

Nodding, Adam answered, "I think we should find a place to hide while we figure out just exactly where we are." Leading Merlin away, he added, "There looks to be a small cave down here. It should provide us with some protection. Craig, is that sword of yours real?"

"As real as that axe you carry. What are you thinking?"

"I don't want us to be caught unawares. I feel better knowing we have some way of protecting these four if the need arises."

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but what makes you think I want or need your protection?" Abi asked as she stood a little away from the group. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, with horses, but with big strong men who may want to kill you, you have no way of defending yourself. Even I beat you at wrestling." Caela injected while Adam led her away.

"True, but that's usually because you want to watch Lord of the Rings so bad. Who am I to fight with a fruitcake?"

"FRUITCAKE!? Who are you calling Fruitcake, She-with-little-to-no-fashion sense?"

"I would rather spend my time in the stables than at the mall. Can I help it that I'm not boy crazy? I like horses and dirt, you like dresses and make up." Turning to Moira, Abi added, "I think next year, we should trade roommates."

Shaking her head, Moira answered, "We won't need to. Caela and Usoa are moving in with Adam and Craig. They are going to rent a small cottage near the campus. The boys will be graduated by then and working. Besides," Moira said as she turned away, "You have become so good at ignoring the t.v. that it shouldn't be a problem anyway."

"Wait a minute. Is it just me, or did Moira use a reference from 'The Wizard of Oz'?" Grabbing Moira's arm, Caela inquired, "I thought you said you never saw the movie."

"I didn't, my parents read the book to me when I was little. Okay, what do we do now? Any suggestions?"

The other five looked at each other and Craig answered, "We were hoping you would have an idea. You always were the most practical."

Moira thought about this as the boys were beat up by the three women in their midst. Biting her lip, Moira said, "I think we should wait here until day light. That way we won't be even more lost than we already are."

"Oh goody, we're going camping and I'm in a dress." Abi voiced her displeasure as she settled her lean, 5'7" frame against the cave wall.

"I thought you liked camping." Caela muttered just loud enough to get a rise out of Abi.

"Camping, yes. Camping in a dress... Absolutely not. Fruitcake." Abi tried to looked innocent when Caela glared at her.

Craig and Adam busied themselves unsaddling their horses and watering them at the stream they found near the cave. Since it was a warm night, they didn't bother with lighting a fire. Laying out the saddle blankets, the four girls lay in the inner part of the cave while Adam and Craig lay near the entrance, acting as protection.

"So… Who wants to play truth or dare?"

_+_+_+_+_+_+

The next morning dawned clear and warm. Caela, Usoa and Abi took the opportunity to clean up while Craig, Adam and Moira explored the surrounding area. The boys were looking for danger and signs of life while Moira looked for anything edible. She returned with berries, a few apples and wild vegetables.

Sitting down to their improvised breakfast, the group of six planned their next course of action. The boys, in all their manly wisdom, decided the four women would stay in the cave while the manly men went looking for the camp from the night before.

Abi took this chance to protest… loudly.

"You two have got to be kidding me. You are not leaving us here while you look for people. What makes you think we'll be safe here anyway?"

"You'll be safe because we're going to lock you in with some boulders and logs." Adam replied leaning back on one of the logs he planned on using as a door.

"Hate to break it to you, boys, but I don't think you are strong enough to lock the four of us in here by yourselves. One of you would have to hold us back while the other one barricaded the cave entrance." Usoa leaned against Craig as she spoke, "Let's face it, we're going with you."

"Besides," Caela added, "what happens if you never come back? We'd be suffocated."

Adam sighed and asked, "Moira, what do you think?"

Moira shook her head and asked, "Why must you always ask my opinion on this matter? I don't have all the answers."

"They ask you, Moira, because you are the most soft spoken and you are usually right." Caela interjected. "So, what do you think?"

Cocking her head to the side and quirking her right eyebrow, she gazed out the cave entrance while she considered. Taking a deep breath, she released it and said, "We are all going or none of us go. I don't think any of us should go out there on our own, at least not until we know where we are."

Standing, Abi brushed any dirt off her clothes and said, "Well, with that decided, I believe it is time to go. The sooner we go the faster we'll get out of here."

Returning from saddling and checking the horses, Adam said, "Craig and I will walk while you four ride. Caela and Abi can ride Merlin, and Usoa and Moira can ride Chakra."

Agreeing, Craig walked in front while Adam brought up the rear. The morning was warm, but not unbearably so. After a couple of hours, Adam called the group to a halt.

Looking back, Craig asked, "What is it?"

Adam answered, "There is another set of tracks here. A group of people, maybe three or four, all barefoot." Straightening, Adam added, "They don't seem to be too far ahead."

"Barefoot? Are you sure?" Craig asked, bending to inspect the tracks. "Whoever they are, they have some funky looking feet. Are you sure this isn't some kind of animal?"

"Positive. Okay, this is what we are going to do: We are going to _quietly _keep going. Until we know exactly whom we are dealing with, I don't want them to know we are around. Agreed?" When everyone nodded, he added, "Let's go."

The group pressed on, mindful of how much noise they made. Moira dismounted Chakra and walked alongside. As they walked, Moira filled their saddlebags with anything edible she could find. Added to that the herbs she thought would be useful, she figured they would be set for as long as they needed to be.

The quiet of the wood was interrupted by the sounds of laughter and conversation. Abi and Usoa pulled their horses to a stop to keep from running Craig down as Moira and Adam approached the other side.

"What-" Moira placed her hand over Adam's mouth to prevent him from saying anything else. She strained to hear the phantom conversation.

'I am sorry to take leave of Master Bombadil. He's a caution and no mistake. I reckon we may go a good deal further and see naught better, nor queerer. But I won't deny I'll be glad to see this _Prancing Pony_ he spoke of. I hope it'll be like _The Green Dragon_ away back home! What sort of folk are in Bree?'*

'There are Hobbits in Bree,' Chimed in another voice, 'as well as Big Folk. I daresay it will be homelike enough. _The Pony_ is a good inn by all accounts. My people ride out there now and again.'*

"Oh my God," Caela whispered in awe, still sitting atop Merlin. She started tugging on Usoa's arm excitedly. Abi, sitting behind Caela, placed her hand over both of their mouths to keep either one from speaking.

'-it is outside the Shire all the same. Don't make yourselves too much at home! Please remember-all of you- that the name of Baggins must NOT be mentioned. I am Mr. Underhill, if any name must be given.'*

When the speakers were out of earshot, all breathed a great sigh of relief. Moira and Abi removed their hands and Abi dismounted to help Moira comb the tangles from the horses' manes.

Usoa looked at her companions and back down the trail. Looking towards Caela, she asked, "It's the Hobbits isn't it? They've already left Hobbiton. Should we make our presence known?"

Caela answered with, "Probably. There's no point in us waiting until Bree to meet them."

Abi poked Caela in the ribs and said, "What are you thinking? We are not going to become part of this story. What happens if we screw something up? What if Frodo never makes it to Rivendell because we are here? What are you going to do then, when the fate of your favorite story is threatened by our presence here?"

Caela turned on Merlin and replied, "We aren't going to mess with the story at all. We're just providing extra protection for the Hobbits. Maybe Frodo won't have to be wounded with us on Weathertop."

"Caela, I know you want to help, but Abi is right. Just being here we risk changing the story. We can't interfere no matter how much we may want to." Moira looked at the other woman.

The small company was so enthralled with their discussion, they did not notice the four child-like creatures standing before them. It wasn't until they heard a soft, "Excuse me," did they take notice of their surroundings. They never heard the soft footsteps doubling back.

Adam was the first to recover, "Hello. Who may you be?"

The smallest, with a mop of curly brown hair came forward and said, "I am Peregrin Took. Behind me are my companions; Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and my cousin Frodo-"

"Pippin!" The exclamation came from one of the other "children" behind him. The only one who didn't react was the one Pippin indicated to be Frodo. He looked at the company in front of him with somber eyes.

Connecting with Moira, he stepped forward and finished, "I am Frodo Baggins. May I ask where you and your companions are traveling to?"

Before anyone could stop her, Usoa answered, "Bree. We are going to Bree. We seemed to have lost our way."

Sending a glare her way, Abi looked in front of her as the Hobbits considered this new bit of information. Looking at his friends, Frodo said, "We are going that way as well. If you like, you are welcome to travel with us."

It was Craig who answered this time, "You are too kind. If you would wait but a moment, we need to water the horses. I think the girls would like to stretch their legs."

Taking the hint, the four women turned their horses toward the stream to the right. Abi pulled the water skins from the saddles and filled them. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the one named Pippin eyeing the horses. Walking over, she asked, "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

Startled, he answered, "No, my Lady. We don't have horses that big in the Shire. Aren't you afraid of falling off?"

Stifling a giggle, Abi sat beside him and said, "When I was little, I would always fall off. The important thing is to get back on."

"Is your home far away?" Merry asked, munching on an apple.

Abi gazed across the stream, sighing, "Very far. I don't even know which direction it is from here." Smiling, she looked at the two young hobbits, "That's what happens when one becomes lost."

The three began to talk about everyday things; favorite foods, favorite colors, whether Abi liked wearing a dress (Merry's question). They were so engrossed in their conversation, Usoa tried twice to grab their attention.

Standing, Abi looked at her friends and said, "My legs are sore. I'd rather walk for a while." Turning to the Hobbits, she inquired, "Would one of you mind riding Merlin for me? He is a very gentle horse."

Seeing their indecision, Caela added, "Abi is right. My legs are feeling a bit sore, too. Merry, would you ride Merlin?"

Jumping up, Merry exclaimed, "I would be honored, Lady, to ride your Merlin. Are you sure?"

"Of course, Merry. By the way, there is no need to address me as 'Lady'. I am just a fellow traveler." Ruffling his hair, she watched as Craig helped Merry and Pippin mount Merlin. Turning, she saw as Adam was doing the same with Frodo and Sam and Chakra. Sending a smile towards Usoa, she said, "Bree, here we come."

**I was reading through the first chapters when I noticed one major problem: I never gave the travelers any indication that the Hobbits were around. I am so sorry. I hope to have another chapter out by the end of the week. Maybe two if I'm lucky. I hope you've enjoyed!**

***Text taken directly from The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring last page of chapter Eight: Fog on the Barrow-Downs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own anything except for my characters. This is a mix of book and movie verse. I'm going to try to make this only one story, not three. Thanks all and enjoy...**

**Chapter Two**

The group traveled the rest of the day, only stopping long enough to water the horses and allow the Hobbits the chance to stretch their legs. Numerous times they tried to switch with the girls, but they declined every time. As night fell, the temperature dropped as rain began to fall. The closer the group ventured towards Buckleberry Ferry, the more nervous the horses became. Usoa and Caela kept trading glances, knowing what was coming but powerless to stop it.

Before any of them could react, an unearthly scream filled the air. Looking at each other, the two women grabbed their friends with various forms of, "Run". Grabbing the horses' reins, Adam and Craig began to run in the direction indicated by Pippin. The pursuit took them to Buckleberry Ferry. Bringing the horses to a halt, Craig herded first Merry and Pippin along with Frodo and Sam onto the Ferry. Standing at the rear, Adam and Moira kept watch to make sure the Riders didn't catch them unawares.

"Come on you two. We can't hold the ferry forever." Craig called.

Turning to Adam, Moira asked, "What about the horses? Do you think they can make it across?"

Looking at the water, Adam replied, "The current doesn't look strong. They should be fine. You eight will take the ferry while Craig and I follow with the horses. Let the Hobbits navigate." Blowing a kiss to Usoa, he unsaddled the horses, threw a Chakra's reins to Craig and stepped into the river. Looking back, Caela wrapped her arms around Sam and Merry as one of the Riders reared and screamed.

The group was silent until they docked. No one wanted to alert the Riders to their position. Helping the Hobbits to shore, Usoa looked back and watched Abi help Craig and Adam bring the horses to the bank. Rubbing them down, Merlin and Chakra were re-saddled, watered and the Hobbits were placed back upon their saddles.

Following the road, the group made their way to the town of Bree. Before reaching the gate, the Hobbits traded places with the girls. Merry deemed it ungentlemanly to have them ride while the women walked.

Craig looked at his friends and said, "Well, this is it." Knocking on the gate, he waited for the Gatekeeper to make his appearance. They didn't have to wait long.

"Well now, what are two men, four women and four Hobbits doing out on a night like this?"

"We wish for accommodations at the Prancing Pony." Adam looked behind him, "Please, I do not wish for these ladies to stand in this weather much longer."

Frodo chimed in with, "Our business is our own."

Removing the bolts, the Gatekeeper answered, "All right, all right. No offence meant. It's my job to ask questions after dark."

Upon entering, Adam asked for directions to the Prancing Pony. Handing the Gatekeeper a coin, the group made their way to the Inn. The innkeeper, a burly man with a round face, offered them three rooms and sent a maid up with bath water for them all. After putting the horses in the stable, Adam and Craig met the girls and the Hobbits for supper.

Moira declined to eat in the smoky room and asked for her food to be sent up. Knowing what was going to happen, she wanted to be prepared for when Strider brought Frodo through the hall. She didn't want her friends to do anything to jeopardize the storyline.

Removing the pins from her hair, she looked through her pouch of herbs for the lavender she carried. Adding some to her bath, she sank down into the hot water to relax. She thought long on her revelation that they were no longer home.

_'What do you mean, Moira? What makes you think we aren't where we are supposed to be?' Usoa asked._

_ 'Look,' Moira pointed above them. 'The constellations are gone. Even the North Star is gone.'_

_ 'Maybe you are looking in the wrong spot,' Caela suggested from her spot near the fire._

_ Craig returned his gaze to the women around him and said, 'She's right, Caela. The North Star is gone. The moon is even in the wrong place, not to mention it is no longer full.'_

_ The small group fell quiet as they pondered this information. Usoa asked, 'What do we do now?'_

_ Moira looked at each face and replied, 'We survive…'_

It wasn't long after she was finished that she heard a commotion in the hall. Sticking her head out the door, she watched the Hobbits barge into the room at the end of the hall. Following close behind were her companions.

Walking down the hall, she entered the room to hear the last of Strider's conversation. He looked up at her approach and asked, "Who, may I ask, are you?"

"Moira," she answered, "The group who invaded your rooms are my companions." Walking over to Abi, she added, "I must ask your pardon, they were just concerned for the well-being of our smallest of traveling companions."

Strider gave her a nod and replied, "I think it would be best if you all were to stay in my rooms this evening. There is something that hunts you. It would be easier to protect you all if you were together."

Herding the Hobbits to the bed like a mother duck, Caela sat next to them and said, "Those Black Riders, is that who you mean?"

The Ranger in the corner turned to her and asked, "How do you know about them?"

It was Usoa who answered, "We've encountered them before. They chased us across the river." Settling down on the other side of Merry, she tucked the blanket Craig handed her around the Hobbits.

Moira and Abi went back to their rooms to stuff pillows under the blankets. Returning, they used the extra pillows and blankets to form makeshift beds on the floor. Sitting near the fire, the group settled down for the night.

_+_+_+_+_+

Moira silently made her way towards the window where Strider was resting. The moon was high as the air was filled with rage-laden shrieks. Handing him a mug of ale, she asked, "Do you think they'll take the bait?"

Nodding his thanks, he replied, "One hopes it will keep them off our trail long enough for us to make it to safe grounds." Turning to her, he inquired, "How did you come to find yourselves in the company of four Hobbits?"

Moira sat down across from him and answered, "You wouldn't believe the whole story. I'm not even sure how we came to be here. We aren't exactly from this place." She turned her head to gaze at her friends. Usoa and Caela were doing their best to calm the Hobbits while Adam and Craig rested. Abi sat watching the fire, seeming to look for answers.

Strider's steady gaze penetrated Moira's subconscious. Putting his mug down, he said, "We may not yet know the reason, but there is a reason for everything which happens. You should speak to Gandalf when next we meet him. The Lord Elrond may also be able to help."

Moira nodded. Turning to Abi, Strider said, "You should all get some rest. We leave at first light for Rivendell." Cocking his head, he listened as the Ring Wraiths left Bree in search of their quarry. He re-sheathed his sword, stood and walked to the door. Turning around he said, "Go to sleep. You will be safe the rest of this night." Leaving, he went in search of Butterbur to determine the extent of the damage.

Casting a glance towards the bed, Moira saw that all four Hobbits and her friends were asleep. Curling up in the chair Strider vacated, Moira settled in for a dreamless sleep.

**There you have it... I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review. I already have a few chapters written, so when I know how this is going to be received, I will post the others. Thanks again.**

**Oh, in case you guys are wondering why they aren't freaking out too much, my only answer is this. What good would it do? Going on a rant will not help the situation, so they have decided it is best to stay as calm as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own anything except for my characters. This is a mix of book and movie verse. I'm going to try to make this only one story, not three. Thanks all and enjoy...**

**Chapter Three**

Butterbur knocked on the door the next morning. He informed Craig and Adam their horses were missing. During all the commotion the night before the stable doors were opened and the horses were set loose. All that was left was a small pony called Bill.

With their packs near the table, Adam, Craig and Strider went in search of cloaks for the girls while Moira went in search of herbs and supplies. Upon their return, they were met with the sight of Abi holding the lead ropes of Merlin and Chakra. Smiling, she helped the Hobbits mount.

Usoa and Caela walked over to her and exclaimed, "How did you manage to keep them from running? They shouldn't still be here."

Abi only smiled and replied, "Do you honestly think they would leave their master? They are two of the most loyal horses I have ever met."

Turning to the rest of the group, they donned their cloaks and began their journey to Rivendell. Usoa and Caela took it upon themselves to keep the Hobbits out of trouble. Usoa taught them various songs and Caela taught them poems and rhyming games. Strider led the group as Adam and Craig brought up the rear.

The next day, after a hurried breakfast followed by about two hours of traveling, the company was halted, once again, by the bottomless pit known as a Hobbits stomach. The bigger people were unaware of the Hobbits self-proclaimed pit stop until Caela poked Abi in the ribs and said, "Me thinks Strider won't be too happy about this."

Abi just bit back a smile and said, "I bet those four, especially Merry and Pippin, could eat your boyfriend under the table. Or in this case, the picnic cloth."

The two just continued to giggle softly as Strider proclaimed, "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."

Pippin looked at his friends and said, "We've had one, yes, but what about second breakfast?"

Strider looked at a chuckling Usoa, glanced once more at the Hobbits, and kept walking.

As she held her side, Usoa gasped out between laughs, "I don't think he knows about second breakfast. Come on you four."

Pippin looked around in shock, his curly mop of hair going in every direction as he worried, "What about elevensies? Afternoon tea… Dinner, supper? He's knows about them doesn't he?"

Merry answered, "I wouldn't count on it." He patted his friend on the shoulder seconds before an apple came flying over some bushes. Catching it, he handed it to Pippin and kept walking.

Usoa couldn't help but laugh and cry, "Pippin!" when the next apple to be thrown landed square on Pippin's forehead. Shaking their heads, the rest of the company kept moving until Strider called for the next halt.

The next few days passed in relative silence, broken only by the soft banter between the Hobbits and female members of the traveling party. The path through the marshes was something none of them wanted to repeat.

"I'm being eaten alive!" Pippin cried as he slapped at yet another fly.

"What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?" Sam asked.

Caela looked at Craig and murmured, "Red Bull, because Red Bull gives you wings. Evil little flies."

Craig smirked as he helped the girls out of the marshes. As Adam approached, he said, "I don't think your girlfriend likes the wildlife."

Adam came to her defense with, "Evil little flies don't count as wildlife. She's the kitten and puppy kind of animal lover." He handed Abi the reins for Merlin as he reached for Chakra. Sam had a firm hold on Bill. Strider didn't respond, he just looked back with a small grin on his face.

The fifth day, they were met with the sight of rolling hills, largest of which had a flat top, almost volcanic-like. Before anyone could ask, Strider turned to them and said, "This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul, known by most as Weathertop. We will make camp here tonight."

The troupe walked the rest of the day comforted with the knowledge the weather was mild. Stopping next to a stream at noon, Strider went in search of game while Moira and Usoa went in search of greens and berries. Even the Hobbits joined in the search for mushrooms and other wild vegetables.

Caela and Abi spoke in soft tones. "I vote we keep the fire making materials away from the little ones. I can do without the Black Riders."

Abi looked at her friend and said, "I agree but we need to let things happen as they will. Caela, we can't interfere. Protect them if you can, but don't stop what is meant to happen."

Caela smiled and replied, "You know, you are beginning to sound a lot like Moira." She shook her head and whispered, "I just don't like seeing any of them hurt or scared."

Adam wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "You are going to make a wonderful mother some day. We'll protect them the best we can." He placed a kiss on her head and walked away.

As night fell, everyone moved to separate places across Weathertop. Strider had gone scouting earlier in the evening, leaving Adam and Craig responsible for protecting the others. Usoa and Caela were telling the Hobbits stories with the hopes of keeping them asleep. Abi was with the horses as Moira sat in quiet meditation. The imbalance in the air was driving her crazy. Sighing, she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. The night was quiet with not even a breath of air. She fell asleep knowing all hell was going to break loose around her and she was powerless to stop it.

Frodo was the first to wake. He was startled from his slumber by the smell of wood smoke and the soft mutterings of the other three Hobbits.

Clambering to his feet, Frodo cried, " What are you doing?"

The responses were indistinguishable as Frodo kicked out the fire. Sadly, the damage had been done. The resounding screams woke their companions.

Abi rolled her eyes and said, "Great, just great. Hey Caela, stay with the Hobbits. Don't let them out of your sight." Nodding, Caela pulled the little ones closer and behind her legs.

Abi, Usoa and Moira held up flaming sticks to use as weapons. Looking over her shoulder, Moira found a small alcove to hide. Patting Usoa on the back she said, "Keep them away long enough for me to set up a barrier." Nodding, Usoa repeated the message to Abi.

Kneeling on the ground, Moira drew a circle in the dirt and began to chant:

Force of Wind, Strength of Storm,

I call the energies of every form.

With a stone at the north and south,

I call for protection.

With a stone at the east and west,

I call for strength.

Placing a stone at each directional point, she draped a net of protection around Weathertop. However, her power was no match for the evil of the ring. She was unaware of the Ring Wraith approaching from behind. Merry turned in time to see it raise its sword high and bring it down hard on her head.

With a yell, he sprung forward with his small sword and stabbed. He missed, but ended up crouching protectively over her prone form. Craig and Adam were busy fending off a Wraith each. The Wraith that knocked out Moira pushed Sam and Pippin out of the way and made a grab for Frodo. Panicking, he fell back against Caela legs and put on the ring.

Turning around, she saw the Hobbit disappear. Moving forward, she watched the Wraith's movements knowing he could sense Frodo's position. As he lunged, she followed through. Stabbing, burning pain blossomed through her shoulder. Sinking down, she pushed Frodo's invisible body out of the way.

He pulled the ring from his finger not paying attention to the danger around them. It was his inattention that brought the Wraith coming back again. As he reached for the ring, Caela warned Frodo but not before he too was stabbed.

Sam and Pippin crawled to their sides as Caela held Frodo close.

With tears running down his face Frodo whispered, "I don't think we should have left the Shire, Sam."

"Oh Mr. Frodo," he replied softly.

The small battle raging around them went unnoticed to the six lying on the stone floor. Abi and Usoa held their own, long enough for Strider to drive off the remaining Wraiths. In the following moments, what happened next was a blur.

Adam and Craig joined the girls as they leaned over Frodo. Adam gathered Caela in his arms. Strider moved Frodo's shirt away and inspected his injury.

Lifting him, he said, "We need to move." Looking around he asked, "Where are Merry and Moira?"

A small whimpering sound alerted Abi to Merry's whereabouts. With a small gasp, she knelt by his side. Looking him over for injury she asked, "Are you hurt? Merry," When he didn't answer, she gave him a small shake, "Merry, what happened?"

"He, he was going to hurt her… I didn't know what to do. I, I just… I didn't know what to do." He was shaking so hard, Adam gave Caela to Craig and checked on Merry.

Determining there was no injury, he had Usoa hold him close. Checking Moira, he found a knot on the back of her head. She had a minimal amount of blood loss. Attempting to wake her, his efforts were fruitless. Looking to Strider, he said, "She won't wake. I'm afraid to move her."

Coming over, Strider gave his opinion, "There is no injury to her back. It is safe to move her. Come, we don't have much time. Frodo and Caela won't last long without the aid of Lord Elrond."

Holding the reins, Abi waited for Adam to mount with Caela before she helped Craig mount with Moira. Strider gathered Frodo in his arms. Throughout the long night they traveled, barely making any time to rest. Finally, two hours past dawn the next morning, Strider called for a halt. Building a fire, he laid Frodo next to it bundling him in his cloak.

Moira had woken up somewhere in the night with no more than a headache and sore head. Asking to walk, she traded places with Merry and Pippin and used Abi and Craig as support. Sitting beside a boulder, she had Adam place Caela's head in her lap. Closing her eyes, Moira let the breeze wash over her removing residual traces of nausea. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

_+_+_+_+_+

For Frodo and Caela, the next few days passed like a dream. They faded in and out of consciousness, never really being awake. Strider and Adam took turns bathing their heads attempting to break the fever threatening to overtake them.

In a rare moment of clarity, Caela looked at Abi and asked, "How are they? The little ones, I mean."

Taking a cold cloth, she bathed Caela's head as she answered, "Merry saved Moira's life, Sam and Pippin are fine albeit a little shaken up, and Frodo was stabbed by a Ring Wraith. You," she added with a quirked eyebrow and a stern look, "were also stabbed. What happened to not getting involved?"

Caela replied, "I couldn't let him be wounded. You would have done the same thing."

Shaking her head, Abi returned to bathing Frodo's head. Strider came forward with the last of his Athelas. Making a poultice, he laid it upon Frodo and Caela's injuries. To Moira, he gave a tea to help clear her head. Singing softly, he went back to his nightly vigil. Usoa kept the Hobbits from becoming upset by telling them stories and singing songs she learned as a child.

The company fell in deep slumber with the soft voice of Usoa filling their minds.

**I am so sorry this took so long... I got caught up with everything else going on, and my mind has decided to start a Twilight story... I won't post that one yet. Thank you and enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do not own anything except for my characters. This is a mix of book and movie verse. **

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, Adam and Craig saddled and watered the horses at a nearby stream while the three Hobbits and girls had a small breakfast of dried meat, fruit and bread. The water skins were filled and the fire put out and covered. Usoa mounted Merlin with Frodo and Moira mounted Chakra with Caela. Abi, Adam and Craig were going to help the Hobbits on their journey as Strider went ahead as a scout.

The day was cool with a misting of rain, not enough to drench everyone but enough to make them uncomfortable. Usoa and Abi took turns riding with Frodo. By mid evening, Usoa looked at Moira and said, "I think we need to stop. He's having trouble breathing and he's ice cold."

Checking for herself, she answered, "He is in the same state Caela is in. Twice now I've almost dropped her. Abi," she called, "Ask Strider to stop. These two need rest that can only be gained on stable ground." Nodding, she ran ahead and relayed the information.

As Adam and Craig lay the injured people on the ground, Strider helped Moira down from the saddle and asked, "Is there anything you can do to help?"

She looked at him and returned, "I thought you were a healer? Surely you know more than I do."

"I do not dispute I may know more, but they could use all the help we both could offer."

Chewing her lip, the young woman looked at the haggard man and asked, "What would you have me do?"

Granting her a rare smile, he answered, "Lend me all your knowledge and skill."

She nodded and inquired, "Is there anything that can help slow this poison? I can use what is left of my Lavender and Mint to help calm and bring up their body temperature, but I am afraid to do so and risk speeding the progress of the poison."

Motioning for her to begin, Strider went over to where Sam was sitting with Frodo. His softly spoken, "He's going cold," met his ears before Pippin asked, "Is he going to die?"

Moira told Usoa to stay with the young Hobbits as Strider answered, "He is passing into the Shadow World. He will soon be a Wraith like them." Walking over to Sam he asked, "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" he asked, confusion written all over his pale face.

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil. Aye, it's a weed."

"It might help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

As they scrambled around in the undergrowth (well, Sam scrambled, Strider was must too stealthy for that), Adam and Craig built a fire while Abi and Usoa kept the little ones occupied. Moira sat with her charges, bathing their heads and faces with Mint infused Lavender water. Seeing a soft glow return and their breathing calm, she sat back and saw a curious movement in the trees. Pretending to still be fussing over the two bodies on the ground, she noted she was too far away to indicate a need for help without scaring off the intruder. Pulling out the small dagger at her belt, she waited until she heard the almost silent snapping of twigs before she whirled around.

Upon turning, her hand lost its grip on her dagger as she beheld a most beautiful sight. Her gaze fell upon the most exhilarating and breathtaking man she had ever laid eyes on. Is golden hair seemed to glow as his crystal blue eyes looked down on her. She almost forgot to breath. His porcelain skin held no clue to his age, but his eyes, his eyes told her he had seen many horrors mixed with many joys in his long life. He moved her small knife and began to ask her questions in a language she had never heard before.

A cry of shock caused them to turn towards the other side of the fire, where Usoa was restraining the men. Her eyes held excitement and recognition. Regaining her senses, Moira called out, "Do you know who this is?"

Nodding, Usoa's answer was cut short by the arrival of Strider and a beautiful young woman carrying a sword. Strider didn't even glance their way as he ordered, "Let the girl go. I'm going to need her help." He began to crush the plant between his teeth and applied it to the wounds Caela and Frodo carried. He gave some to Moira to make a tea out of.

As the young woman began to speak, Usoa translated. When Abi heard her say, "Arwen," she gazed at the small scene playing out before her in consternation. Her obvious feelings of anxiety caused Merry to stand closer to her, pressing against her for comfort. She put her arm around him, providing him with both warmth and comfort.

"It will be alright."

"We have been looking for you for two days." Glorfindel said, "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, we do not know."

"Where are you taking them?" Merry asked in the background as Aragorn picked up Frodo and Glorfindel picked up Caela. The three figures ignored those around them as the two elves mounted their horses. Aragorn kept his back to the others, watching Arwen ride away. Moira walked over to him and placed her hand on his back.

Angrily, Sam called out, "What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there."

He turned and lashed out, "Don't you think I know that? There was no other choice. Either she took him, or Frodo dies."

Moira stood in front of him and said, "She will be fine. She is strong and Glorfindel is with her. Come on. We have to get going." As she moved back towards the fire, she tripped and fell to the ground before anyone could get to her. Holding her head in her hands, she assured those around her, "I'm fine. I just moved too fast." She looked at Aragorn again and said, "We have to get going."

He nodded and helped her stand. Moving to the nearest horse, Chakra, he helped her mount. Moving to Merry he asked, "Would you ride with Moira? I don't think she should be this high off the ground in her condition." When Merry nodded, Aragorn helped him mount.

Turning, he helped the others gather their belongings and they began their long trek to Rivendell.

_+_+_+_+_+

Three days was all it took for the small company to reach Rivendell. Lord Elrond's twin sons met them at the river.

"Mae govannen, Estel. How fare thee?" One asked.

Aragorn sighed and replied, "Elladan, where is your father? One of our group requires his aid."

The one Aragorn called Elladan returned, "He is waiting for you. He has rooms ready and asked us to retrieve you." Motioning to his companion he added, "My name is Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir. Come, we have brought horses for you."

Mounting, the small company followed their Elven guides down a mostly hidden path. The remaining Hobbits were silent, worried for both their friend and the young woman who protected them. Abi, Usoa, Craig, and Adam spoke quietly to each other and the Hobbits, trying to reassure them.

Moira, with a throbbing head, leaned down to Merry's ear and said, "Would you mind if I used you as a pillow? My head is swimming and I don't know how much longer I will last on this horse."

Merry turned his head and inquired, "Do you want me to ask Strider and the others to stop? I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving you a rest."

"No thank you, Merry, but the sooner we arrive at Rivendell the sooner I can lay in a real bed. May I?"

When Merry nodded, Moira rested her forehead on his shoulder and let him guide the horse. A hand on her knee made her turn her head and look. Meeting the sparkling blue eyes of Strider, Moira gave him a small smile.

"How do you fare?"

"My head hurts and I feel nauseous. Merry has kindly offered his shoulder."

Strider smiled and handed her a small flask. "Here, this will help. I warn you, it will make you drowsy. Merry, can you manage?"

When Merry nodded, Moira took a sip of the sweet liquor, handed the flask back to the Ranger and closed her eyes. She drifted off into a light sleep listening to Merry speak. The sounds of the forest faded away.

**I am so sorry this took so long... Enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing except my travelers. All characters belong to Tolkien. This is a mix of book and movie verse**.

**Chapter Five**

The draught Strider gave to Moira only served to keep the ache at bay for so long. Wrapping her arms around the Hobbit in front of her, Moira kept her head firmly planted on Merry's shoulder. She was quickly losing the battle with her rising nausea. She knew –as well as any healer worth his or her salt- that nausea with a head wound was a sure sign of a concussion. Fighting to stay awake, she returned the gentle squeeze Merry gave her hand. She never noticed when Strider and the elven guides called for a halt.

"Miss Moira," Merry said loud enough for his companion to hear over the conversations of hostlers and maids, "we need to get down now. Miss? Strider, I think somethin's wrong!" The young Hobbit's frantic cries drew the attention of the two remaining women, the men and the Hobbits.

Moira felt a cool hand on her cheek and turned her blurred gaze to the worried blue eyes of their guide. "What did you give me?"

"Merely something to help with the pain." Strider answered while he unwound her arms from Merry and helped her to the ground. Keeping a strong arm around her waist, he led her to where a regal man with raven black stood. Staring into his storm grey eyes, Moira was once again struck by the depth and wisdom to be found in an elf's eyes. Leaning heavily against Strider's side, she waited for introductions.

"My Lord Elrond, may I have the pleasure of introducing Lady Moira, friend of the young woman brought to you by Glorfindel. My Lady, this is Lord Elrond Peredhil, Healer and Master of The Last Homely House." Strider tightened his grip around her waist when she tried to execute a stumbling curtsy.

"Please, my lord. I am no lady; just a woman trying to find her way through life. I would like to thank you for your aide and hospitality. I was informed your wisdom would be beneficial in our cause." She hoped the words came out clearly, but wasn't holding out much hope for that.

"Be that as it may, young one," Elrond began with a smile, "you must rest before we discuss how my wisdom can be of service. As for you not being a lady," Elrond graced her with a small smile, "from what your friend Caela has said, you more than deserve such a title. Come now, a bath, a filling meal and a warm bed will do you and the rest of your party some good. We will speak more on the morrow when you all have had a proper rest."

"I believe she is also in need of your healing services." Strider added.

"Yes, I can see that." Elrond confirmed when Moira laid her head on the older man's chest and clung tighter to the arm around her waist. Shifting his robes of blue, white and silver, the elf took Moira on her other side, "We can put her near the room Lady Caela resides. She will be glad to have her friend so close."

"How are Caela and Frodo?" The ranger asked as they walked down the silent hall.

"Frodo still sleeps, though Caela awoke barely a day after she was brought. It seems her fear for her friends, the Hobbits and you caused her to fight the teas I gave her to help her sleep. Once she was assured that you all would be fine, she succumbed to sleep once again. She has awoken since and is able to feed herself. With luck, she will be back to her old self in a matter of days. Frodo still sleeps but that is hardly surprising, being he is so small and was poisoned so harshly. Gandalf is with him now."

"Gandalf is here?!" Strider's outburst caused Moira to cringe into Elrond's side. Halting the elf lord, the ranger swung the much smaller woman into his arms in hopes of arriving to their destination that much quicker. "When did he arrive? Why did he never meet us?"

Eyeing the man at his side, Elrond sighed, "Those are questions only he can answer. In light of recent events, I have summoned a Council of men, elves, and dwarves. They should be here within a fortnight. At such time, we will discuss the evil that was recently found and what this means for Middle Earth. Come," he said when they entered an empty room, "set her down here. When I have finished, I will meet both you and Gandalf in my study. Unless you wish to wait until tomorrow?" The man Strider thought of as a father suggested, taking in the younger man's ragged clothes and appearance.

"No, I believe we would benefit from meeting as soon as possible. I wouldn't be able to rest this night if I had to wait any longer." Nodding his thanks, Strider made his way to the rooms he always kept whenever he was in Rivendell. Setting his clothes aside to be washed and mended, he sank into the steaming bath and let his thoughts wander and his body relax for the first time in weeks.

-=-=-=-=-=

"You can't be serious," Abi raged in Caela's new room. When Elrond decided she was fit to leave, she was given a place next to where Abi, Usoa, Craig and Adam were staying. Her and Usoa's suggestion did not meet with the approval of Abi. "Absolutely not! We are not going to involve ourselves in this story any more than we already have. You and Moira could have been killed! No, I refuse."

"Abi, they need us," Usoa implored. "With everything we know – just think of how many lives could be saved. We-,"

Abi cut her off, "You don't even know what path this story follows, whether it be book or movie. How can you even think of making any sort of suggestion when you could do more harm? Who knows, maybe we've already skewed the timeline so bad, they will lose this war." She crossed her arms over her chest and stood next to the open window.

"Exactly!" Usoa cried, "If we've already messed with the story, then we have to stay, as it is our duty to ensure Frodo destroys the ring. Excellent plan, Abi." She sat on the bed next to Caela, clapping her hands.

"Sweetheart," Craig placed his hands on her shoulders, "I don't think that's what she meant. As much as I love you, I agree with Abi. We don't belong here." When Usoa started to protest, he held up his hand, "I know you want to help; believe me, I would jump in without hesitation if I thought we wouldn't do irreversible damage. However, I think we just need to lay low until someone can send us home. Agreed?" The death glares from the two women on the bed made Craig uncomfortable. Needing reinforcements, he looked to his long time friend, "Adam?"

"Wait," Caela cut in, "today is the twenty third. Frodo wakes on the twenty fourth. If he doesn't wake up tomorrow, we can rethink our plan of attack. We seem to be in a mesh of book and movie verse. I vote we discuss this with Gandalf and Elrond. Maybe even Aragorn."

"And what, pray tell, do you plan on telling them?" Abi demanded, uncrossing her arms and pacing around the room. "Excuse us, but we are a bunch of _mortals_ who have only heard of elves, dwarves, wizards, orcs and hobbits from books. Not only that, but we know everything that is going to happen, so if you could just let four inexperienced women and two _barely_ experienced men travel through a land where we know absolutely nothing, we are just gonna tamper with your future and probably cost you this war." Abi rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, that's gonna go over _real_ well."

Caela and Usoa shook their heads in unison. "You have no imagination. We wouldn't say it like _that_, but the general message is the same. We'd just make it sound prettier." Caela explained.

"Added to that, Moira is an excellent story teller. She could probably help plead our case." Usoa added as an afterthought.

"Oh no. You are not going to involve her. She has enough to worry about just healing from her head wound. I spoke to Lord Elrond after seeing her and she _still_ can barely keep anything in her stomach. No, whatever shenanigans you get yourselves into, do not involve Moira. Besides, she'd say the same thing we are telling you now."

"Well, hell. Abi is right. What now, oh Mistress of Scheming?" Caela asked in her horribly lacking British accent.

"So glad you asked, my dear Mistress of Making Anything Possible. I thought we'd-,"

"I'm sorry, but no." Craig interjected, "We simply _cannot_ get involved. I'll have them lock you two up if I have to, but we are not going."

Caela calmly looked to her boyfriend and inquired, "Well, how do you feel about all of this, Adam? You've been awfully quiet."

Adam let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Craig and Abi. We cannot get involved."

Without a word, Caela and Usoa looked at each other, sent one last glare and left, possibly in search of Gandalf or Elrond. The room was silent for many long moments until Abi ventured an opinion. "That went horribly wrong. Maybe Moira could have talked some sense into them. Then again," Abi winced at the thought, "those two have the uncanny ability of swaying anyone their way."

Adam and Craig just nodded absently. Craig raised his head. "How long do you think it will be before Elrond is urged into a secret meeting with them?"

"I can assure you that will not happen until after Moira has woken. I talked to Aragorn about it yesterday and he told me Elrond and Gandalf wanted to speak to us all together. They'll try for a meeting, but I have a feeling the great elf lord will not budge. Not even at the insistence of our girl friends." Adam smiled softly at the thought.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm hungry and I was hoping to sit with Moira for a time. Merry and Pippin have kindly offered to stay with her, but I think they deserve a break. Come on, we can defend her from the terrible two." They laughed as they walked down the long corridor for food and companionship.

-=-=-=-=-=

"How dare they?" Caela seethed, swinging a stick around her lithe form.

"Yes, we get it. You are angry, just please, for the love of elves, put that damn stick down. I do not feel like facing down cranky elf lord if he catches you playing with that stick." When Caela dropped her weapon, Usoa beckoned her closer to the bench she sat on.

Caela threw herself down and glared. "How can you be so calm about this? Do you agree and want to stay far away from the danger while good people die needlessly?"

"No," Usoa admonished, "but we need to bide our time. We cannot afford to make spectacles of ourselves. We should approach Gandalf and Elrond calmly with our heads clear and level. If that doesn't work, we can make our plea at the Council."

"Are we even going to be allowed to attend?"

Usoa shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe but if not, then we can do what Merry and Pippin did; listen at the side. Come on, we only have so much time to plan. If this is going to work, we need to have our story straight."

The growing twilight found the two women plotting away in the garden. They were unaware, however, of their eavesdropping guest. A man with sparkling blue eyes, beard and shoulder length dark hair. A man called… Estel.

**Okay, so I need a pairing for Moira. I originally thought of Boromir, but that ship has sailed and it burned on its journey. Eomer is already taken by... dun dun, Abi. So now, my lovely readers, I need someone for Moira. I am open for suggestions so leave me a review or send me a pm. I feel horrible for taking so long, but my inspiration just kind of died. I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things. Also, let me know if I should do this in three parts or make it one long story.**

**Enjoy and please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing except my travelers. All characters belong to Tolkien. This is a mix of book and movie verse**.

**Chapter Six**

"So, you mean to tell us that you are not from this world, you know our entire histories and the outcome of this war, but you do not know how to return home." Gandalf the Grey stood next to the open window in Lord Elrond's study gazing at the four women and two men. He had studied their eyes and body language throughout the entire story and could come up with no signs of any lie.

"I must confess to some confusion." Lord Elrond admitted. "What purpose could you possibly have here? It is obvious you lack the skills to defend yourselves properly."

"Hey!" Caela jumped from her spot on the couch. "We were fine until the Hobbits decided they wanted to cook out. Just because-"

Abi pulled her back to her seat and placed a hand over her mouth. "Forgive us, milord. This one doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Her spoken words were met with a glare.

Elrond waved an imperious hand in Abi's direction. "That is well, but I still have no idea why your presence would be beneficial."

"We know what is going to happen. We could save so many lives if you just listened to us," Usoa urged. She stood and went to Gandalf, "Think of all we can accomplish."

Abi stood and grabbed Usoa's arm, "No, I've already told you; We cannot get involved. Don't you understand the repercussions of our being here?" She threw her hands in the air, "Yes, we could save many people, but others may have to die. Are you willing to trade one person's life for another?"

"Oh, come on, Abi! Do you honestly believe that?" Caela rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do. Please," Abi swung around to Gandalf and Elrond, "is there any way you can send us home before _these two,"_ Abi glared at the two women in the corner, "get us killed?"

Gandalf snorted. He turned to Craig and Adam. "You are very quiet. What are your feelings on this?"

Adam leaned forward, bracing his forearms against his thighs. "No good can come from us being here," he said softly. Craig nodded absently. "We already changed events. It was supposed to be Arwen _or _Glorfindel who came for Frodo; not both."

"I really don't think that harmed anything. You two are just being paranoid." Caela waved a hand at the men and scoffed.

"I believe your companions are right to be concerned." Elrond offered his opinion. "However, I also believe it is too late. You, too, are part of this story."

Caela and Usoa gave simultaneous cries of joy while Abi groaned and Craig and Adam buried their faces in their hands. Gandalf notice Moira was the only who did not react.

"How do you feel about all that has transpired, Young One? You have yet to offer an opinion."

Moira turned stormy hazel eyes to her host before looking at Gandalf. Sighing, she rubbed her still aching head. "I see both sides and I agree with both. Lord Elrond's assumption is also correct: It is too late. The only question we can ask ourselves is, What do we do now?"

Usoa put her hand up like she was sitting in class. "I vote we go with the Fellowship chosen at the Council… Oops. Shouldn't have said that." Abi glared at her and walked to the window.

"What do you know of the Council?" Elrond inquired, grey eyes hard.

Caela shrugged and answered for Usoa. "You have called for ambassadors from Elves, Men and Dwarves to meet with you and discuss what should be done about the ring. I do think it would be beneficial if we attended."

"Absolutely not," Elrond refused vehemently. "There is no place for women in – the planning or the fighting of – battle."

Gandalf's eyes began to glitter merrily. "I must disagree, my Lord Elrond. It is in my opinion that our world would benefit greatly with the presence of these six strangers. They have knowledge that we can use."

"Exactly!" Usoa proclaimed happily. She stuck her tongue out at Abi. "We won, you lost."

Elrond raised an eyebrow; "We have not yet decided to permit you to attend the Council. I am sill of the mind that you will cause more harm than good." He spread his arms wide, "You are mere children."

Gandalf laughed, "My dear, Elrond. Surely you saw them coming. They would not have been sent by the Valar for no reason."

Usoa latched onto the softly spoken sentence. "The _Valar _sent us?" Spinning, she grabbed Elrond's arm clad robe, "Oh, _please _say you'll let us go. We'll be on our best behavior. I promise." She crossed her heart for good measure.

Elrond glared before turning his back on the room and gazing steadily out the window.

Quickly growing bored, Usoa and Caela began to chatter excitedly, much to Gandalf's delight. Abi was too busy pacing the room to notice the mindless babble while Adam and Craig discussed the likelihood of returning home before it was too late.

Moira, meanwhile, was busy watching Elrond's every move. She waited for the moment when he made his decision. His tense stance, which was once defiant, became reluctantly acquiescent. As though sensing her gaze, he turned from the window to study the mortal's eyes. Finding what he sought, he sighed before relenting.

"I will allow you to come to the Council on one condition: You tell no one what you know. That includes Gandalf and myself." His steely gaze seemed to pierce through the very souls of the six mortals. "Too much knowledge can be dangerous."

Agreeing, Gandalf nodded his head. "It is settled, then: Two days hence, we will meet and discuss that which must be done with the ring. Tell no one you will be attending. Especially the Hobbits. The last thing we need is Meriadoc and Peregrin in tow. I suggest you," a pointed stare in Caela and Moira's direction, "go back to your rooms and rest yourselves. Lord Elrond would agree that you are beginning to look a bit wan."

The young women nodded and followed their companions out the door. Adam helped Caela to the door with Craig and Usoa following in their wake. Abi wrapped an arm around Moira's waist and spared one last glance at the gentlemen in the room. She shut the door softly behind her before turning to Moira.

"Can I _please _tie those two up? I don't think Caela's injuries are going to keep her down for long _or _that I will last the journey to Mordor with them in tow."

Moira could only grin at Abi's wailing.

_+_+_+_+_+_+

Elrond and Gandalf gazed at the two young hobbits below.

"His strength returns." The Lord Healer commented idly.

"The wound will never fully heal." Gandalf sighed and added, "He will carry it the rest of his life."

"And yet to have come so far, still bearing the ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Elrond mused, walking further into his study.

"It's a burden he should never have had to bare. We can ask no more of Frodo."

Elrond only nodded, pouring a sweet wine from the decanter before him. He turned to his long time friend and said, "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

Gandalf set his grey eyes on the elf lord. "His treachery runs deeper than you know. By a foul craft, Saruman has crossed orcs with Gondon men. He's breeding an army under the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move through sunlight and cover great distance and speed. Saruman is coming for the ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard." He watched his friend walk away, defeat coloring his step.

"Gandalf, the ring cannot stay here." He watched Gandalf lean on the rail of the balcony, staring intently into the distance.

"This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the elves is over. My people are leaving this shore. Who will you look to when we are gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others." Scorn colored his words.

"It is in Men, that we must place our hope."

"Men. Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. Its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the ring survived. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago." Elrond steely eyes clouded over, his mind wandering to the day long passed when Isildur took the ring, defying all the battle stood for. What his father died for.

"I was there the day the strength of Men failed. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure." He turned his focus back upon his oldest advisor. "The line of Kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They are scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who can unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Gandalf raised his chin in a challenge.

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

Elrond refilled his glass, sat down heavily and sighed. He was too busy burning a hole through the delicate glass in his hand to hear what Gandalf said. Startled, he jerked his hand and spilled the contents of the glass onto the floor.

The elf lord shook his head before saying, "My pardon, Gandalf. I did not hear what you just said." He made short work of cleaning up his mishap.

"I asked if you had seen our delightful group of mortals come through the veil. Does Galadriel know they are here?"

"She should," came the growled reply, "She brought them. The fate of our world in the untried hands of a bunch of mortals! What was she thinking?"

"Peace, Lord Peredhil. Let's be calm. She did what she had to. Weren't you, just a few moments ago, suggesting a mere Hobbit take the ring on this fateful journey?"

"That's different! He's a part of this world. Those mortals are not."

"Yet," Gandalf muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Elrond's infamous eyebrows shot upwards towards his hairline. "What do you mean, 'Yet'?"

"Just that. Galadriel brought them here against my advice. There is no way that I can send them home. They are stuck." The wizard sank into a chair, looking every bit his age.

The room was silent until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Elrond bade, rising from his seat. "Estel, quell andune. Nae saian luume."*

Estel replied with a bow, "Cormamin lindua ele lle."**

"Ah, Aragorn. Just in time to clear a few things up. Come, have a seat."

Startled, the ranger did as instructed, "I'll help all I can."

"Excellent. Now, tell us how well our guests can protect themselves."

And so the evening progressed with Aragorn answering Gandalf and Elrond's questions about the six mortals. As dusk fell, the ranger ventured a question of his own.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Startled, the wizard looked at the younger man as though he were simple. "Isn't it obvious? They have come to help. They are to join those who will destroy the ring."

"Absolutely not!" Aragorn exploded in an uncharacteristic fit of rage.

As dusk faded to night and night into daybreak, Aragorn, Gandalf and Elrond fought on whether or not six mortals – four of them female – from a different world should be allowed to decide the fate for millions.

They were still fighting when they adjourned for the morning meal.

**I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoyed!! Translations for the two sentences between Elrond and Aragorn are below.**

*Good Morning. It has been too long.

** My heart sings to see thee.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go. I'm sorry this took so very long. My hard drive was wiped clean and I lost everything. Even the back ups. Here you go, all my lovely, faithful readers!**

**_Chapter Seven_**

Moira was sitting quietly in her room, the conversation from earlier in the day at the forefront of her mind.

"What do you mean you aren't coming with?" Usoa demanded from her place in Craig's lap.

"Just that," Caela answered wearily. "After we spoke with Elrond and Gandalf, one of the healers checked me over. She said I'm not healing as quickly as I should be. Elrond told me this morning, that while I can still attend the Council tomorrow, I cannot go with the Fellowship. I'm sorry."

"But you'll miss all the fun!" Usoa cried shrilly. "And you," she pointed at Adam, "You're flaking out on us, too." She threw her arms into the air and pouted.

Adam sighed. "I'm not flaking out, I just think I'm needed more here to keep Caela out of trouble. You don't need me, so don't pick a fight."

Usoa gave an indignant squeak of outrage. Abi stepped in before she could yell some more.

"He's right and you know it. At least she has a reason to stay." Abi put her hands on her hips. "I still think we should stay here until someone can send us home."

Moira wisely kept what she had learned that morning to herself.

"What are you thinking about, Moira?"

Turning her gaze from the window, Moira grinned at her audience. "About how much you guys argue. Honestly, someone is going to hear you and throw you out a window."

Usoa narrowed her eyes. "They wouldn't dare." Her glare was marred by the grin flirting with her lips as she shrugged. "Okay, so they might. That doesn't mean we'll stop fighting. It just isn't natural." She sent a beaming smile Abi's way.

Moira and Abi rolled their eyes. "Whatever you say," Abi muttered.

Seeing Moira stand, Caela asked, "Where are you going? You are supposed to rest."

"Just for a walk. Lord Elrond said a walk would not hurt me any. I'm as healed as I'll ever be. Don't stay up too late arguing." She added, looking for a warm wrap. "We have a long day ahead of us if we are to ensure that our presence does not turn this story down an ill path."

Gathering a shawl around her small form, Moira began her lonely trek down the hall, unknowing of the conversation being had just yards from her location.

_+_+_+_+_+

Feeling a gaze on his back, Boromir turned from the statue. "But no more than a broken heirloom!"

He returned the sword carelessly and it clattered to the ground. He hesitated, then walked away. Strider rose up and walked to the shrine. Picking up the dropped hilt, he carefully set it in place with the other shards.

Taking a step back, he touched his right hand to his heart. With his gaze intent on the statue before him, he barely noticed Arwen walking in behind him

Speaking softly. "Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

Sadly, the Ranger answered, "The same blood flows in my veins. Same weakness."

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it. A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin." _The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you and not over me._

Kissing him softly on the forehead, the elven lady took her leave, her eyes darting to the shadow at the door.

"Go to him," she ordered quietly. "He is need of comfort and companionship."

Taken aback, Moira asked, "Wouldn't it be better if you yourself gave it? What am I to him?"

Arwen smiled. "You are a young woman whom he has come to care deeply for; even if he himself does not yet know it. Go." Pushing her gently, Arwen waited until Moira made her presence known.

"Milord, are you alright?" Moira didn't dare lay a hand on the back of the melancholy man before her, though she dearly ached to do so.

His shoulders stiffened, Aragorn slowly turned to face the younger woman. He fought to compose his face, banishing the shadows his memories conjured. Seeing Moira's confused and concerned gaze upon him, Aragorn softened his face, not wanting to scare his companion.

"Milady, how are you this evening?"

Moira shook her head. "Please, the title is unnecessary. And I am doing well. Milord Peredhil is happy with my recovery."

"That is well," Aragorn smiled. "How are your friends faring?" He chuckled, "I couldn't help but overhear some displeasure being expressed."

Moira grinned, suppressing a shiver, whether from the cold or the feelings his voice conjured was unknown. "Caela and Usoa are doing remarkably well, although Caela will not be well enough to accompany the – " Moira broke off. Grimacing, she shook her head and looked away. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Said what?"

Moira sighed, "That is something else I cannot tell you. Tomorrow will be soon enough. Are you alright?" Moira repeated her earlier question with the hope of diverting the ranger's attention.

Not fazed and fully aware of what she was doing, Aragorn replied, "I am… tired, for lack of a better word." Seeing her shiver again, Aragorn offered his arm. Accepting the arm, Moira allowed Aragorn to escort her to the nearby fireplace.

Settling her comfortably, he left in search of a warming drink. Moira relaxed, watching the fire dance before her. Her wandering mind was brought back into focus when Aragorn returned triumphant with a tray laden with two glasses and a carafe of a golden liquid.

"Miruvor from Lord Elrond's stores," Aragorn explained as he poured equal amounts of the wine into the glasses.

Taking the small glass from his rough hands, Moira sniffed the drink delicately, not entirely certain she wanted to consume anything with alcohol. Seeing her, Aragorn smirked.

"It won't harm you. I have it on good authority that Milord Healer prescribes this particular drink to promote the good health of his patients."

Moira quirked an eyebrow. "Does he now. Well, I'll just have to remember that the next time Caela and Usoa pitches a fit when it comes to medicine and staying still."

Aragorn laughed outright, taking the spot next to Moira. Stretching his legs towards the fire, he enjoyed the silence and comfort being with another person brought him.

Moira was doing the same, not one for idle conversation. She drank the Miruvor slowly, enjoying the heady sweetness. She thought on the days ahead, wondering after the safety of her friends – new and old.

Aragorn broke the silence. "Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" Moira asked equally soft.

Aragorn grinned. "For being quiet long enough for me to think. I'm glad it was you who came. I don't think I could have handled one of the Hobbits… Or worse, your friends."

Startled by the comically morose look on the ranger's face, Moira let out a small chuckle. Shaking her head, she was glad to see the smile on Aragorn's face.

"You're welcome," she replied. "It's the least I could do. After all, you've saved the lives of me and my friends countless times."

With a formal nod, Aragorn acknowledged her appreciation. After a moment, he declared, "You should probably return to your rooms." At her confused glance, he explained, "It is getting late and you are not yet completely healed."

"What makes you say that?" Moira asked, suspicion in her tone.

Aragorn shrugged, looking away.

Moira narrowed her hazel eyes. "Lord Elrond told you, didn't he?"

"Maybe," was all Aragorn said before reaching to haul Moira's small frame off the bench. When she wouldn't budge, he attempted to take her glass. When she would not relinquish that, he glared down at her.

"It's time for you to go to bed."

Moira arched her eyebrows. "I find I am not tired. Besides," she looked him squarely in the eye, "if I leave you alone, you'll become all broody again. Sit."

Aragorn bristled slightly at her order. When she only stared back, he sighed and fell back onto the bench.

"You win," he ground out. His frustration quickly faded when he heard Moira laugh softly.

Settling back, the two remained in companionable silence, broken only by the crackling of the fireplace. After a time spent talking softly, Moira felt her eye lids grow heavy. Not thinking, she let her head rest on the firm, smoke scented shoulder next to her. Startled, Aragorn waited, breath held, for the young woman to move. When it was obvious she was not going to do any such thing, Aragorn shifted enough to wrap an arm around Moira.

Taking her glass, he shifted her enough so she could rest amidst the cradle of his arms while he made the silent trek back to Moira's rooms.

Stopping outside her door, Aragorn set the sleeping woman's feet on the floor. Holding her tightly against the firm frame of his body Aragorn waited for Moira to open her eyes, shaking a little to speed up the process. When she was as awake as she was going to be, Aragorn took both of Moira's hands in his and bowed his head, murmuring a soft prayer.

"Will you be alright, or should I call for someone to help you?"

_'Why don't you help me?' _The thought came fast and unbidden to Moira's groggy mind.

Shaking her head, both in answer and to expel that little thought, she replied. "No, thank you. I'll be fine."

Nodding absently, he let his hand smooth away an errant curl, rubbing his thumb against the curve of her cheek. Silent, he looked her in the eye and studied her flushed, upturned face. Moira stood silently until his inspection finished. Seeming to find what he was looking for, Aragorn bowed his head once more.

"Sleep well, Milady."

Rolling her eyes at his formality, Moira inclined her head in return. "Good night, Milord. Sleep well."

Entering her room, Moira waved goodbye one last time. Closing her door, she waited until Aragorn's footsteps faded down the hall. When silence reigned, Moira leaned against the door and sighed.

Lost in thought, Moira didn't see the shadow jump out from behind her canopied bed.

"Boo!"

_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Ready?" Caela asked.

Abi glared. "Yes. And thank you, by the way, for scaring Moira." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall to wait for Usoa and Craig. "I was sleeping and this yahoo decided to jump out and scare Moira. What were you thinking?"

Caela shrugged, a smile wide on her face. "I thought it would be fun. Besides, I wanted to know how her… walk went."

Moira regarded her friend silently. "What is that supposed to mean? You make it sound as though I lied about what I did."

"Ah," Usoa said, approaching from behind, "but did you walk alone? That is the real question." She and Caela shared a smirk. "A little bird tells me you were sporting a happy little grin on your face. Must have been some walk."

Moira sighed. "I was alone until I came to the hall containing the Shards of Narsil. I came upon Lord Aragorn, we spoke and he escorted me back to my rooms. End of story. Now," she shook her hair, slightly uncomfortable in the twined hairpiece Lady Arwen threaded through her hair, "if we can be on our way, I think it would be prudent that we arrive on time."

Usoa and Caela squealed and ran ahead, spinning and skipping as they went, much to the amusement of their boyfriends and annoyance of Abi. Moira was too lost in her thoughts to notice.

"Come on," Caela called, "We're going to be late!"

_+_+_+_+

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Lord Elrond stood before a council of men, dwarves and elves with a hobbit and wizard also in attendance. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

Pausing, he looked at each face, commanding attention. "Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Slowly, the hobbit rose from his seat between Gandalf and Moira. Stretching his hand forward, he set the ring upon the pedestal before him.

Softly, so as to barely be heard, Boromir Son of Denethor said, "So it is true…"

Gratefully, Frodo sank back in his seat. He nodded at Moira when she laid a hand on his arm. Gandalf nodded in his direction.

The council began to whisper amongst each other, battling the volume of the whispering coming from the ring. Adam and Craig looked at each other in concern when they saw the glee and excitement on Caela and Usoa's faces.

"The Doom of Men," Caela whispered, earning a nudge from Abi.

Rising, Boromir addressed the council. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" Stalking forward, he lifted his arm towards the pedestal. "Isildur's Bane is found."

Boromir reached for the ring, oblivious to the concerned glances Gandalf and Elrond exchanged.

Leaping from his seat, Elrond called, "Boromir!"

A moment behind, Gandalf stood and began to chant in a speech so dark it filled the hearts of even the bravest men with fear.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,

ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

The ring echoed the foreboding words. Overhead, thunder crackled and the sky darkened.

Caela and Usoa translated in unison, "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."

Of all who sat within the Council, only one remained still. With her eyes trained on Frodo, Moira gave him a slight nod, acknowledging his discomfort with a light pat to his hand. She avoided Gandalf and Elrond's gaze completely.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Raging, Elrond sat back in his chair, the power of the dark language taking its toll on his mind.

In a voice raspy from the force of the words and the language, Gandalf replied, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!"

Giving Boromir a final scathing glare, he resumed his seat.

Sitting forward, the Gondorian noble ignored the people around him as he gazed, almost lovingly, at the ring.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Standing, he began to pace, like a caged lion, in front of those before him. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn spoke from his seat. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Spinning, Boromir inquired, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Caela and Usoa looked at each other excitedly, almost bouncing in their seats. Abi gave them both a warning glare before Craig and Adam laid gentle hands on each girlfriend's knee. Moira gave a small shake of her head when Gandalf looked at her in question.

Standing, a tall elf with golden hair took a defiant stance in front of Boromir.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir scoffed. "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?"

Narrowing his eyes, Legolas added, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Caela gave Usoa a not so subtle high five, ignoring Abi's glare, and smiled brightly at Gandalf. Moira sighed and patted Frodo lightly on the shoulder when she saw the wide eyed look on the young hobbit's face

Holding up a hand, Aragorn tried to placate his friend. "Havo dad, Legolas." _Sit down, Legolas_.

Scoffing, Boromir glared. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Returning to his seat, his glare remained directed Moira's way.

Sighing, Gandalf tried to move back to the topic at hand. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond took up where Gandalf left off.

Growling in his seat, Gimli asked, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Grabbing his axe, he stalked forward, much to the alarm of Elrond.

"Argh!"

Striking the ring, he is thrown back. Frodo, in reaction, winces and shifts in his seat.

The ring is still intact while pieces of Gimli's axe surround it. Muted words issue from the ring itself.

Elrond explained this phenomenon. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

The ring whispered in counterpart to the Elven lord's words. "Ash Nazg."

Elrond gazed steadily around the council. "One of you must do this."

His words were met with silence

Boromir, ever cheerful in Caela's opinion, shook his head. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas leapt to his feet, much to Usoa and Caela's glee. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli was quick to join the argument. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir rose in challenge to the elf. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

Gimli was quick to add his opinion... Again. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" He glares around as chaos erupts. "Never trust an Elf!"

Caela and Usoa were finally silenced when they saw the violence this tiny ring caused. Abi sat back and shook her head, glancing at the others on occasion. Moira was silent, her eyes on Frodo.

Still seated, Frodo watched the figures around him reflected off of the ring. The ring, drawing on the anger around it, began to get stronger, its voice becoming louder.

Gandalf, his voice muted, raged on. "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

The murmuring of the ring continues, flames engulfing the surface.

"Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"

As the arguing increased, Moira watched as realization and determination dawned on the young hobbit's face. Slowly, he stood, trying to make his voice loud enough to be heard over the arguments being thrown around.

"I will take it!" Unheard, he tried again when Moira nodded to him encouragingly.

"I will take it!"

Seeing the not so subtle gestures Caela and Usoa were making, the argument died down. Gandalf closed his eyes when he heard Frodo's statement. Turning towards the hobbit, the arguing council was shocked into silence.

Standing as tall as his small stature would allow, he stared into the faces before him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though — I do not know the way."

Moira gave him an encouraging smile and looked around.

Gandalf walked towards his young friend and place a large hand on his shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Rising, the ranger walked forward, hand over his heart. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will."

Approaching the hobbit, he knelt before Frodo with a promise. "You have my sword."

Legolas walked across the floor to join the man and hobbit. "And you have my bow." [walks to join them]

Gimli, not to be outdone, adds, "And my axe!" Looking grimly at Legolas, he joins the group.

Boromir stalked forward. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

A small cry was heard from the bushes. "Heh!" Turning, Lord Elrond Peredhil looked at the small form jumping from behind the speaking bushes. Joining the growing group, Sam crossed his arms and stood next to Frodo. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond spoke, amusement lacing his tone. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Sam had the decency to look thoroughly abashed.

More voices were heard when Merry and Pippin jumped out from behind their hiding places. "Wait! We are coming too!"

Merry was quick to add, "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

Taking up their case, Pippin said, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."

Merry crossed his arms and looked at Pippin, "Well that rules you out Pip." Pippin was quickly nodding his head in agreement until Merry's words caught up with him.

Caela and Usoa were quick to hide their smiles behind their hands. Abi let a small grin grace her lips and Moira just shook her head in amusement.

Elrond nodded slowly. "Nine companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

All was well until a small voice said, "Great! Where are we going?"

Caela couldn't help it. She started giggling at the look of confusion on poor Pippin's face when he heard muted groans from his friends.

**And there you have it!!! Next chapter will be leaving Rivendell. I am so terribly sorry this took so long. Thank you to all my patient and wonderful readers!**


End file.
